YuGiOh Puzzleshipping Fairytales
by YuGiOh-Lover25
Summary: A bunch of fairytale retelling oneshots. The first one is a sleeping beauty AU. This will be puzzleshipping, so YamixYugi. Yaoi Warning. Feel free to suggest other fairytales you would like me to recreate. This will all have my own special twist to them.


It's been a long time since I've written fanfiction, I'm terribly out of practice. I've read a lot of puzzleshipping fanfiction lately, particularly fairy-tale AUs, the most common one being Cinderella. I've also started watching Simsala Grimm fairy-tale and that gave me the idea for these fairy-tale AU stories. I'm gonna write fanfiction AUs for lots of fairy tales, starting with Sleeping Beauty. I'm gonna throw my own little twists into them to make them more original. Obviously, the pairing will be puzzleshipping, so Yugi x Yami. Yaoi warning for all chapters. Give me suggestions for the next fairy-tale AU I should do.

…

_The Tale of Sleeping Beauty_

In a kingdom far, far away, many years ago, a King and Queen desperately awaited the birth of their first child. They had tried for many, many years, but to no avail. Truly desperate to have an heir, they turned to the help of three sorcerers. Two wizards, the guardian Joey and the guardian Tristan, and a witch, the guardian Tea. With their help and the magic gifts, they bestowed the royal couple, within nine months, a son was born. The couple happily welcomed their son, the crown Prince, to the world. A big celebration was held to welcome the new prince, many from across the kingdoms were invited.

"Thank you for attending honoured guests. We thank you for coming together to welcome our pride and joy, the crown prince, our son, Yugi to the world!" the King declared, standing proudly before the court. His wife, the Queen, stood beside him, holding a small bundle within her arms. Gently removing the blanket to reveal the small face underneath, small happy squeaks came from the baby. Behind the King and Queen stood the three guardian sorcerers. The Queen beckoned them forth with a gentle wave of her hand.

"And I also declare the three guardians to be the god parents of our son. They are now the royal guardians of the crown prince" the Queen declared in unison, earning applause from the crowd. Guardian Tristan stepped towards the Queen, gently taking the Prince into his arms and stepping towards the bassinet nearby. He placed the Prince upon the cushions, stepping back and lifting a glowing hand above the Prince.

"As the first guardian of the Prince, I, Tristan, bestow upon the Prince a gentle kindness, one that will shower the land in light. Your kindness will be known throughout the kingdom, to people and animals alike. Your gentle voice will soothe all who hear it, and the melodies that leave your lips will be loved by all" Tristan bestowed, finishing his gift and spell to the Prince. Stepping back, Tristan waved Joey to issue his turn. Joey took Tristan's place, waving a glowing hand over the Prince.

"As the second guardian of the Prince, I, Joey, bestow upon the Prince a stunning beauty, one that will bewitch and stun all who see it. Your beauty and handsomeness will be told of for centuries, a tale spread from kingdom to kingdom. And I declare that you will find the one true love of your life" Joey bestowed, turning to Tea and waving her forward. Just as Tea took a few steps towards and bassinet, all the candles in the castle suddenly blew out. Wind blew through the halls, blasting all the doors and windows open, lightning and thunder blaring outside where clear skies had just been. In the darkness, a figure stepped forward, revealing a tall man with heterochromatic eyes. All the guests gasped in panic, some screaming in fear as others clung together in hopes of protection. The man silenced everyone with the mere wave of a hand. The King took a step forward, glaring at the intruder.

"Dartz, what business do you have here? You are disrupting the ceremony!" the King ordered, glaring daggers at Dartz. Dartz merely smirked, narrowing his mismatched eyes.

"A gathering? A sacred ceremony? And I was not invited? How cold and heartless you all are" Dartz said sarcastically, faking hurt. The Queen began to tremble, trying to hold back her sobs. She knew Dartz meant harm, and feared what punishment he would bestow upon them. Dartz threw his head back in a mad laugh, holding a glowing hand out towards the Prince.

"As you have wronged me, I will now punish you all! I, Dartz, bestow the Prince with a curse! For as beautiful and as kind as you will be, is how severe your punishment will be! I declare that upon your 17th birthday, you will prick your finger and you shall die! The Muto lineage will die with you and the kingdom shall fall!" Dartz declared, laughing maniacally as he threw his hands to the ground, disappearing in a cloud of smoke. The Queen buried her face in her hands, falling to her knees as she sobbed loudly. The guests were panicked. Was their Prince really to die so young and their kingdom to fall to ruin? Guardian Tea stepped forward, attempting to calm the guests.

"Fear not everyone, this kingdom shall not fall to ruin. I may not have the power to undo Dartz's curse, but I do have some strength to change it slightly. So, as the third guardian of the Prince, I, Tea, bestow a change. On your 17th birthday, you shall prick yourself, but only shall sleep. Upon this act, the entire castle shall sleep. The only way to break this curse shall be true love's kiss. Only then will the curse be broken and everyone shall awaken" Tea bestowed, waving a glowing hand over the Prince. Young Prince Yugi had no clue what had happened, as he watched Tea with giant lavender eyes, giggling and squeaking as the magic sparkles that flew from her hands. Everyone in the crowd and the King and Queen cheered in relief. The King stepped towards Tea who looked down sadly at her King.

"I apologise Your Majesty, for it was the best I could do" she apologised. The King placed a hand on her shoulder, issuing for her to raise her head.

"Thank you, Tea, you have saved my son's life and the prosperity of my kingdom. For that, we are all eternally grateful to the three of you" the King thanked, smiling gratefully at her. The Queen rose to her feet, standing beside her husband as she issued for the festivities to continue. The guests cheered, continuing their partying and welcoming the Prince to the world. Among the guests, a small boy of five years old stepped towards the bassinet with a necklace. The young boy, Prince Yami, smiled and bowed to the King and Queen, before standing before the bassinet and looking in to Prince Yugi. Prince Yugi squeaked, laughing happily as he reached up towards Prince Yami. Yami smiled gently, hanging the necklace over Yugi before slipping it over his neck and resting the pendant on his chest. Yugi let out a happy squeal, still completely unaware of the fate that awaited him. The King and Queen smiled as they watched Prince Yami interact with their son. None knew of the fate that awaited them all in 17 years' time.

…..

Young Prince Yugi was a curious boy, who would explore the castle on a regular basis. At the age of seven years old, he explored the castle halls. He had heard that the neighbouring Prince was coming to visit on behalf of his father, this Prince visited regularly and was a good friend to Yugi. Yugi was determined to come up with a good adventure for he and Prince Yami. They loved to play games, and Yugi wanted to make sure he had a great game in store. Feeling confident in his planning, he rushed to the front gates where his friend would be arriving. By the time he arrived, he was a little out of breath and fingering the pendant around his neck. The rose symbol on the locket was engraved and left a calming effect as he ran his fingers over it. His beloved friend had given that locket to him at his birth, and they'd been close ever since.

"My Prince, you look happy today" Guardian Tea called from across the castle grounds. Yugi turned to look at her, flashing a huge smile as he waved happily. Tea, Tristan and Joey had all been sitting at a table outside, enjoying some tea and sweets from the kitchen.

"Prince Yugi, you want to try one of these biscuits?" Tristan offered, seeing the young Prince come running to their table happily. The three guardians were some of his best friends. They protected him from harm, but they also were his playmates and took him for adventures through the castle. Yugi happily took a biscuit from the table, nibbling on it with a big smile on his face. He enjoyed the sweets from the kitchen, the maids were always baking sweet cakes and biscuits, and if Yugi was a good boy and completed his studies, he was always rewarded with a sweet of his choice after dinner. Joey burst into chuckles, grabbing a handkerchief from his pocket and wiping the crumbs off Yugi's face.

"Still a messy eater I see? Haven't grown out of that baby phase yet?" Joey teased, seeing the pout on the young Prince's face. Tea giggled, finding the Prince to be absolutely adorable as she patted his head comfortingly. His spiky, out of control hair was something she found so endearing, and his big lavender eyes were so innocent that everyone in the castle had a hard time scolding him if he ever did anything wrong, which was rare anyway. Yugi struggled away from Joey's handkerchief, stepping back as he grinned.

"Prince Yami is coming today! I've arranged a special adventure for us in the abandoned dungeon!" Yugi declared, grinning proudly. Tristan smirked slyly.

"The abandoned dungeon, eh? You're not scared of the ghosts Prince Yugi?" he teased, seeing Tea glare at him warningly. Yugi's eyes widened in shock, blinking in surprise.

"G-Ghosts…?" he whispered, feeling his shoulders tremble. Joey grinned, wanting to join in on Tristan's prank.

"Yeah, all the ghosts of those that have died in the dungeon. They wait there, waiting for a person to come in so they can get their revenge!" Joey teased, seeing the Prince's shoulders begin to shake in fright. Tea had had enough, so she smacked both of the guardians harshly on the head.

"You two! Prince Yugi, please, don't listen to those two fools. They're only joking. Ghosts don't exist, you'll be perfectly safe there" Tea tried to reassure him, but could see that the damage had already been done. No matter how much Yugi tried to tell himself that ghosts didn't exist, Joey and Tristan's words had worked their way into his mind. Yugi tried to remain strong though, nodding as bravely as he could, despite the way his shoulders shook. Tea gently patted his head, attempting to soothe the young prince, before glaring at her companions again. A loud neigh sounded through the yard as Yugi turned happily at the sound, his past fears completely gone. Three horses stood in the grounds, two chestnuts and one pure black. Upon those three horses sat the royal guards, Mahad and Mana, and the royal Prince Yami. Prince Yami was twelve years old, with hair very similar to Yugi's, but instead of lavender eyes, his eyes were a deep crimson. Yugi ran to the black horse, seeing Yami dismount gracefully and land on his feet before scooping the younger prince up into a hug. Yugi pulled away from Yami, smiling up at him brightly. Yami smiled kindly down at the younger prince, gently ruffling up his hair.

"Prince Yugi, I have returned. Please, let us go greet your parents" Yami stated, already feeling himself be pulled along by Yugi towards the castle. Yami let himself he led despite knowing the ins and outs of the palace, he enjoyed being close to his friend and after a month of not seeing him, he had missed the boy greatly. Mahad and Mana followed closely, wishing to greet the King and Queen as well and then ask for quarters to stay in while the princes played.

After having greeted the royal family, Yami stood beside Yugi in the hallways. He watched the younger boy fidget, twisting his golden bangs shyly in his fingers.

"Is something wrong Prince Yugi?" he asked, seeing the boy pout at him.

"Yami, we're alone now. You can drop the 'prince' part…" Yugi pouted, earning chuckles from the older boy. Yami couldn't help but tease the younger prince, he was so easy to trick and tease, and his reactions were adorable. Yugi straightened himself, looking back towards the entrance to the abandoned dungeon. Was going in there a good idea? He remembered what Joey and Tristan had said. He knew Tea said they had been lying, and it wouldn't have been the first time they had tricked him, but a nagging voice in his head kept repeating their words. Yami stepped closer to him from behind, leaning near his ear.

"Yugi?" he asked, hearing Yugi let out the biggest squeak of fright as he whirled around to look at Yami, eyes wide in terror as he stumbled back, losing his footing and landing on his rear. Yugi's heart was beating at a thousand miles an hour as he panted, staring up at Yami who was blinking down at him in surprise.

"Y-You startled me…" Yugi whimpered, shakily attempting to push himself up to his feet. Yami knelt beside him, grabbing one of Yugi's arms and helping him to his feet.

"You were staring into space… I was concerned" Yami apologised, looking down sadly at the younger boy that he had nearly given a heart attack to. Yugi shook his head. He'd already planned this, he wasn't gonna let Tristan or Joey ruin this!

"No, I'm fine. Come on Yami! I planned a great adventure today!" Yugi declared, grabbing Yami's hand in his and began sprinting towards the abandoned dungeon. Yami let himself be dragged, as he was only jogging to keep up after the younger boy, seeing Yugi turn to flash him the happiest smile as they ran.

Now in the dungeon, Yugi led the way with the torch in his hands. The glow of the fire lit up the chambers, revealing all the empty cells. Suits of armour lined the halls, swords, maces and other weapons were mounted nearby. Yugi gulped silently, peering into one of the cells. Nothing but old straw sat on the ground, but if someone had told him that ghosts existed here, he would've believed it in a heartbeat. Yami stuck close to Yugi, holding the boy's free hand in his.

"How long has this place been abandoned Yugi?" Yami whispered, not wanting his voice to echo through the halls too much. Yugi glanced at him then at the ground in thought.

"I don't know… Tea, Tristan and Joey didn't tell me… And mum and dad didn't even tell me this place existed. I only found it recently" Yugi answered, almost afraid of the answer. Had his parents used this dungeon to imprison people and then left them here to rot? No, his parents were too kind for that! Yugi shook his head to dispel his thoughts, stepping further into the hall and glanced to the next cell. Again, only straw lined the floors.

"Does your castle have a dungeon like this?" Yugi asked, glancing at the older prince. Yami nodded.

"Yes, but a bit different from this. Ours is brightly lit with candles and torches. This place is filled with so much dust and cobwebs… It's like no one's been here for years" Yami answered, ducking as he avoided a spider's web that hung where he would've walked into. Yugi watched him, finding him mesmerising. Yami was so brave and strong, nothing seemed to scare him. He was also kind, which Yugi truly loved most about him. Yami was kind to the servants at the palace and most of all, he was kind to Yugi despite the five years difference between them. Yami could've decided he didn't want to hang around Yugi, a child, when he was becoming a teenager. But he wanted to be around Yugi regardless. Or maybe, maybe he felt obligated to be around Yugi to maintain the peace between their kingdoms? This startling thought shot through Yugi's mind, making him stop and look down sadly at the ground. Could that be the reason Yami was so kind to him? For duty? The mere thought of it made his eyes sting, tears beginning to build up. His heart hurt, his chest feeling as if it were being crushed. Yami noticed, feeling the soft trembled through the hand he held.

"Yugi? Yugi, what's wrong?" Yami asked, kneeling down so he was shorter than him, attempting to look up into Yugi's eyes. He saw the tears beginning to fall down Yugi's cheeks, his eyes widening in shock.

"Yugi, please, speak to me. Are you scared?" Yami pleaded, shuffling closer to him. Yugi looked up, looking Yami directly in the eyes.

"Yami… tell me… why do you choose to hang around me? Is it because of the friendship between our kingdoms? Do you feel obligated to do so?" Yugi asked, seeing Yami stare at him in shock and horror. Yami couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did Yugi honestly think that? Yami jumped to his feet, embracing the shorter prince in a tight hug, burying his face into his chest as he rested his chin on Yugi's head, breathing in the scent of Yugi's hair. Yugi had been so startled he had dropped the torch, it landing on the stone floor and going out, leaving them in the darkness.

"Yugi… Do you honestly think that?" Yami asked, feeling the smaller boy tremble.

"N-No… B-But… T-The thought entered my head… A-And then I couldn't stop crying…" Yugi whimpered, sobbing into the older boy's chest. Yami smiled sadly, gently stroking Yugi's hair with his hand.

"Yugi, I'm here because I want to be. You're my best friend, one of my closest friends… I love your smile, your laugh, your eyes. I love that you love games, just like I do. I love that you're so kind and innocent, you never see the bad in people, you're so positive, and you try your hardest all the time" Yami answered, moving his hands to gently cup Yugi's face, gently pulling him from his chest and using his thumbs to wipe the tears falling down his cheeks. Yami smiled kindly at him, seeing those big lavender eyes staring up at him. He could only hope that that would ease Yugi's worries. Yugi could feel his cheeks warming up, a smile forming on his face. People had said that sort of stuff to him before, but it coming from Yami meant something special to him. Yugi jumped up, wrapping his arms around the back of Yami's neck, hanging off him in a hug as he laughed happily.

"Me too! I love you too Yami!" Yugi replied, giggling happily. Yami smiled, knowing Yugi didn't mean it in the romantic way. He was too young to think those sorts of things, unlike Yami. Yami was approaching thirteen, and his hormones were beginning to activate the start of his transformation into a man. He was beginning to notice himself changing, and one thing he noticed that seemed to be different from others his age, was that he held no interest in females. The only person that ever seemed to be on his mind all the time was little Yugi. Yami knew he could wait. He would wait as long as it took for Yugi to begin the transformation into a man, and then would see how Yugi felt towards him after his mindset changed. And if Yugi grew into a common man, with interests in women, Yami was gracefully stand back and allow the woman of Yugi's dreams to enter his life. Yami was fine with loving Yugi from afar.

…

"When do you think we should tell Prince Yugi about the curse?" Tristan asked, still sitting at the table with Tea and Joey as they drank tea and ate sweets. The two young princes had gone exploring in the dungeon, and now that they were both out of earshot, the guardians could speak without fear of Prince Yugi finding out the wrong way. The King and Queen had ordered everyone to not speak a word of the curse to Yugi. They wanted him to grow up as a normal boy, they wanted to give him the best chance to have a normal childhood. Tea sighed, grabbing her tea cup and having a sip of her drink.

"I'm not sure Tristan… The best time I believe would be on Yugi's sixteenth, perhaps? That gives everyone a year to prepare…" Tea suggested. Joey shook his head.

"No, Prince Yugi would be mad that we kept it from him for so long… That boy doesn't get mad easy, but I fear his anger if we left it that long…" Joey replied, sighing as well. The guardians didn't know what to do, but it was out of their hands regardless. The choice remained with the King and Queen.

…

Yugi sat at his mirror, brushing his hair as he fiddled with the necklace around his neck. Tomorrow was his seventeenth birthday, and he could hardly wait to see his childhood friend Yami. Yami was due to arrive today to prepare for the celebrations tomorrow. Yugi smiled as thoughts of Yami filled his mind. Yugi thought it was odd that as he grew into a young man, he felt no interest towards women. He had gone to the guardians about this, but they assured him that he wasn't sick. It just meant he wasn't interested in having a relationship with a female, but a male instead. He still hadn't told his parents about this. He feared their reactions. He was sure they wouldn't be angry, but he feared their disappointment. Surely, they wanted him to find a princess to marry and carry on their legacy. No, he had more important things to worry about! He shook his head, finishing his preparing for the day before standing and leaving his room. Today was going to be a good day, he would get to see Yami again. Rushing down the halls, ignoring the protests from the servants that he shouldn't run through the halls, he made his way to the courtyard to away Yami's arrival. Puberty had been nice to Yami. He had grown into a handsome twenty-two-year-old man. He was still rather thin, but where he had been scrawny was now replaced with muscle. He had a good figure, and Yami knew this too, wearing clothes a little on the tighter side to show emphasis on it. His face was more angular than Yugi's, his eyes narrowed and more masculine. In Yugi's definition, Yami was really, really sexy.

A loud chorus of neighs disrupted his thoughts as he looked up to see the familiar black stallion standing in the courtyard, its rider being the occupant of his thoughts. Behind him strode in Mahad and Mana on their chestnut horses. Yugi's face lit up into the brightest smile at seeing Yami, and he began to run towards the stallion. Yami descended, smiling warmly as the shorter prince ran to him. Stopping before him, Yugi beamed a smile at him before tackling the older prince into a tight hug. Yami returned the hug, wrapping his arms around the smaller frame as Yugi enjoyed cuddling up to Yami's chest and stomach muscles.

"I'm so glad you're here Yami" Yugi greeted, reluctantly pulling away and welcoming his guest to his kingdom. Yami smiled in return, gently ruffling Yugi's hand under his hand. Yugi protested, attempting to swat his hand away.

"Hey! I just brushed my hair!" he pouted, seeing Yami burst into laughter. Yami's laughter was like music to his ears.

"Really? Didn't look like it helped any" Yami teased, earning a small shove from the younger prince.

"You're one to talk! Your hair is just as wild as mine!" Yugi protested, unable to help the small smile on his face.

"Yugi! It's time for you to go to the ballroom to help the maids decorate for your birthday tomorrow!" the Queen called from the palace doors. Yugi turned to look at his mother, waving in acknowledgement.

"Alright, I'm heading there soon Mother!" he called out, turning back to Yami. He grinned at the older prince, grabbing his wrist and leading him towards the ballroom. Once there, Yugi was swarmed with maids and servants who asked him a thousand questions at once. Which colour for the curtains, what style of silverware, bone or cream handkerchiefs, etc. Yugi felt overwhelmed by the end of the questions, sighing tiredly. Yami chuckled lightly, putting an arm reassuringly over Yugi's shoulders. Yugi looked up at him.

"Do you have to deal with this as well in your kingdom?" Yugi asked, seeing Yami nod. They returned to watching the maids scatter and scurry around the ballroom, hurrying to prepare for the festivities tomorrow. Yami decided to break the silence.

"Your parents, have they talked to you about choosing a bride yet?" Yami asked, seeing Yugi look up at him in confusion.

"A bride? No… should they have?" he asked. He could understand them giving him that discussion to continue to family line, but why would they bring it up now?

"I was just curious… They're inviting all the people of the kingdom, right? This would be a good chance to find a nice girl to wed, wouldn't it?" Yami replied, seeing the conflicted look on Yugi's face.

"I guess it would…" he responded, glancing down at the ground in conflict. Yami noticed, looking out at the maids who rushed around.

"Your maids seem quite nice. A few of them are really pretty too. None of them catch your interest?" Yami asked, watching Yugi look up to watch the maids.

"They're… nice… I guess…" Yugi replied, his voice betraying his disinterest. Yami raised a brow. Could his suspicions about his best friend be correct? Could he be interested in men just as he was? Yami couldn't resist the small smirk on his face as he leaned closer to the smaller male, his face near Yugi's. Yugi's eyes widened as he felt Yami's breath tickling his cheek, hearing the smooth chuckle from his lips. Yugi's cheeks suddenly felt like they were on fire. Yami smirked more, his suspicions confirmed.

"Yugi… Be honest with me… You like guys, don't you?" Yami asked, hearing the soft gasp from Yugi as he looked up at Yami with wide lavender eyes in shock. Yugi's mouth opened and closed several times silently, trying to find the right words to say, before his eyes cast toward the ground sadly. A small nod was all he replied with. Yami smiled softly, pulling the younger male in closer and planting a soft kiss on Yugi's forehead. Yugi gasped, looking up at Yami in disbelief. Yami smiled kindly, giving Yugi a cheeky wink of reassurance. Yugi was sure his face was completely red, even his ears felt like they were burning. Yugi smiled shyly, no longer feeling as conflicted. Maybe his birthday ball would be a great time after all.

…..

Yugi sat excitedly in his room, fiddling with his jewellery and clothing for the beginning of the ball. It was due to start at exactly midnight, the very beginning of his birthday. He was looking forward to dancing with Yami during the event. Now they he had an idea of Yami's feelings, he was sure the two of them could conquer the world together, even tell his parents that he had feelings for the older male. He no longer felt afraid. Everyone was in the ballroom getting ready. His parents were there as the supervisors, and Yami had told Yugi he would wait for him there. The royal guardians were instructing the servants on the final decorations, completely unaware of what was about to happen.

Knocking on the door caught Yugi's attention as he turned to it, raising a brow. Maybe it was Tea? Had he taken too long getting ready and she'd come looking for him?

"Coming" Yugi called, standing and walking to the door. He opened the door, seeing no one behind it. He was sure he'd heard someone knock on this door.

"Looking for someone?" whispered a voice behind him. Yugi let out a yelp of fright, turning to look behind him and see a man standing within his room. He blinked, looking from the man to the door and back again. How had he slipped past him? Or had he been in the room the whole time? Better question, why was he in his room? Yugi stepped back into the open hallways, wary of the heterochromatic eyed stranger.

"W-Who are you…?" Yugi shakily demanded, still spooked by the sudden visit. The man smirked, holding a box out to him.

"A friend of your guardians. My name is Dartz, and its your seventeenth birthday correct? I bring a present for you, young prince" Dartz stated, seeing Yugi's guard drop as he reached out for the box. Dartz let him take the box, watching as Yugi placed it on the vanity, opening it. Inside it was a piece of cloth that Yugi couldn't make out what it was. He grabbed it, attempting to pull it out when he felt a sharp stab in his finger, ripping his hand back and inspecting the blood dripping from his index finger. A needle had been snuck into the cloth. Dartz burst into laughter, grinning maniacally as he saw Yugi's form begin to weaken, sleep overtaking him as he staggered, losing his balance and collapsing backwards against the cold stones of the floor.

"Your parents wronged me seventeen years ago, now I'm paying them back the favour!" Dartz declared amidst his laughter, seeing Yugi's eyes slowly close, trapping him in the world of eternal sleep.

…..

Yami stood with the others in the ballroom, waiting for the prince to arrive so the festivities could begin. He could feel a twist in his gut, remembering that today was the fated day that the wizard Dartz's curse would take effect, but no one knew when it was going to happen today. He looked around, seeing the King and Queen begin to yawn, then choruses of yawns began to ring out in the room. Yami watched in disbelief as left and right, all around him, people began to fall asleep and drop to the floor like flies. He gasped, looking at the three guardians, seeing them also looking as shocked.

"What the…? Are they sick or something?" Joey asked, looking at the other two. Tristan looked just as confused before they all heard Tea gasp loudly, turning to look at the tower that held Yugi's room.

"Prince Yugi!" she exclaimed in terror, making Yami's feet freeze to the floor. It suddenly felt like a dead weight had been dropped on his shoulders. Yugi couldn't be… could he? He broke into a sprint, rushing for the stairs that led to the tower Yugi was supposed to be in. The three guardians ran after him closely.

"You don't think Dartz…?!" Tristan exclaimed, already knowing the answer to his question. Yami burst open the door to Yugi's room, his eyes widening in horror as he saw the one he cared about most, sprawled in an unconscious pile on the floor.

"Yugi!" he called, scrambling beside Yugi and lifting his up into his arms, shaking him lightly to try and wake him, but Yugi's eyes remained closed, hiding the beautiful lavender irises that Yami loved so dearly.

"No! It can't be…" Joey whimpered, trembling in disbelief. Low chuckling began to echo throughout the room as the candles blew out, casting the room in darkness as a soft glow began to grow between Yami and the guardians, revealing a man Yami vaguely remembered from his childhood.

"Dartz! You're gonna pay for what you've done!" Joey declared, beginning to cast a fire spell to launch at the evil wizard. Dartz merely threw up a hand, blasting the three guardians into the wall with a gust of wind, stunning all three of them. Yami watched in disbelief, his grip on Yugi's unconscious form tightening as the man turned to look at them. He smirked, stepping closer to the two princes.

"Dartz… release Yugi, please. He didn't do anything to you. He's innocent!" Yami pleaded, gasping in fear when Dartz lifted a hand towards him. But Dartz didn't blast him with a wind spell, he merely smirked down at him wickedly.

"So, you're the one who's going to stand in my way. I must say, destiny has an odd sense of humour" Dartz chuckled. Yami raised a brow in confusion, gently lowering Yugi to the floor and standing, stepping towards Dartz.

"Please Dartz, I'm begging you!" Yami pleaded, gasping as a gust of wind blasted him back to the window, the force knocking him into the window panes and opening the window. He staggered and clutched the wall in an attempt to regain his footing, looking up at Dartz in horror. Tea had begun to regain consciousness, looking up at the situation and gasping in horror.

"Prince Yami!" she exclaimed, attempting to stand and run to his rescue, but Dartz was too quick, sending a strong gust at Yami. Yami lowered his gaze, looking at the unconscious form of Yugi on the ground with a sad smile, before closing his eyes, feeling the wind hit him and send him backwards, up and out the window and into the cold night air. For a second he felt weightless, as if he were flying in the sky, but he knew the ground was coming hard and fast. He never felt the impact as he fell unconscious, his final thoughts being of Yugi before he entered the world of darkness.

…..

When Yami awoke next, he found himself in a bed in a small hut he didn't recognise. He attempted to move before freezing as his body was wracked with pain, letting out a pained grunt. He heard movement from nearby, slowly opening his eyes to see Tea approaching, a worried look on her face.

"Prince Yami! You're awake! Oh, thank goodness! I thought maybe Dartz was successful in killing you!" she exclaimed, tears beginning to fall down her cheeks as she knelt beside the bed. Yami looked down at his body, seeing his covered in bandages. He must've been very badly injured when he'd fallen out the tower window and to the ground. She reached for the cloth on Yami's head, changing it for a fresh cool cloth. The cloth was soothing to Yami, erecting a gently sigh from him as he felt his body relax.

"He's awake?" Joey called out, having opened the door to the hut with a bunch of firewood. Tristan followed shortly with a basket of berries and mushrooms. Tea turned to them with a bright smile.

"Yes, he's awake! I'm so relieved, we still have hope!" she replied, wiping the tears from her cheeks. Yami watched the interaction silently, not trusting his voice, but eventually he knew he would need to speak.

"W-What… happened…?" he whispered hoarsely. Tea smiled gently down at him.

"Dartz's spell has taken effect of the castle. Prince Yugi is unconscious due to the curse, as is everyone in the castle. I thought the spell would've affected you as well, but for some reason it didn't. Dartz blasted you out the tower window, and you sustained serious injuries from the fall" Tea explained, seeing Tristan approach them. He looked down at Yami seriously, folding his arms over his chest.

"There's only one reason the spell didn't work on Yami, and you know it as well as I do Tea" he stated, seeing Tea's eyes widen in realisation.

"You said only true love would break the curse, right? That would have to mean that Prince Yami is Prince Yugi's true love. If the spell affected him and knocked him out, he wouldn't be able to break the curse, now would he?" Joey explained from his spot in the kitchen where he was cooking up a meal from the berries and mushrooms for them all. Yami watched them in shock. He was the key to breaking the curse? Is that why Dartz had attempted to kill him and said he was the one who was going to stand in his way? Tea looked back at Yami, giving him a look of pity.

"Prince Yami… You're the only one who can end this curse… Do you love Prince Yugi?" she asked. Yami blinked in surprise. What kind of question was that? He narrowed his eyes in determination.

"Of course I do, I always have!" he said determinedly. Tea closed her eyes, shaking her head slowly.

"No, you'll need more than that. You need to truly love him, be willing to spend the rest of your life with him, regardless of all hardships, and be willing to risk your life to be with him" she explained. Yami began to push himself up, ignoring the bursts of pain that wracked his body, his bones protesting the movement. Tea gasped, attempting to stop him and push him back into the bed. Yami fought against both of these until he was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking up at her with crimson eyes. He disguised the agony he was feeling with his pure strength of will.

"I do, I will suffer all pain I'm feeling if I can see his smile again! Yugi means the world to me, and I would do anything to see him happy, even if it meant total world damnation. I will end Dartz! But I'll need your help, all of you…" Yami stated, seeing all three guardians smile at him.

"Of course we'll help you. Tristan and I have been getting the weapons ready all this time. Tea's been blessing them with protection from dark magic. You just say the word and we'll storm the castle to wake Prince Yugi" Joey explained, turning to Yami with a grin.

"Weapons?" Yami asked, raising a brow.

"You'll need them to get past Dartz's magic. A blessed sword and shield. Dartz is too powerful for us to just attack" Tristan explained, bringing a bowl of hot soup to Yami. Yami took the bowl, looking into it. It didn't look very pleasing, looking more like sludge.

"It tastes better than it looks. We'll put healing properties into it to help you recover from your injuries quicker. Eat it and rest. The sooner you recover, the sooner we can save Yugi" Tea reassured him, seeing his slightly disgusted look. He brought the bowl to his lips, attempting to drink the soup, bursting into coughing fits from the taste as Tea giggled to herself. She hadn't said it actually tasted good, just better than it looked.

…..

Injuries all recovered, Yami stepped to the castle gates, shield and sword in hand, with the three guardians in tow behind him. He was determined to save Yugi, to see his lavender eyes gazing up at him with their innocence, and see that bright smile that saved him so often. Yugi saved him multiple times in his life, from the pressure of being the one to succeed his father, to the harshness of his studies, to just the pressure of society and the expectations placed upon him. Yugi had saved him from them all. Now it was his turn to save him! Storming the gates, Yami gazed upon the silent courtyard, looking for any sign of Dartz. Where would the sorcerer be? Perhaps, the throne room? His main reason for his revenge was because of Yugi's parents not inviting him to the welcoming ceremony, so likely he wanted their power and status.

"To the throne room!" Yami declared, beginning to jog to the throne room, hearing the guardians running after him. To his surprise, when he entered the throne room, Yami found out he was correct. Dartz sat upon the King's throne, drinking from a glass of red wine.

"Dartz! I've come to end this!" Yami yelled, pointing the sword towards Dartz. Dartz merely glanced up at him in boredom, before placing the glass down and standing.

"You didn't learn your lesson the first time?" he teased, holding up a hand and blasting wind in Yami's direction. Yami brought the shield in front of him, praying that the magic of the three guardians infused in it would be enough to withstand Dartz's attack. He could feel the wind blasting against the shield, attempting to push him back, but he managed to withstand it, looking up over his shield to smirk at Dartz who was blinking in shock.

"W-What? H-How did you…?!" he stuttered, staggering back a second, before glaring daggers at the prince.

"I was going easy on you! Take this!" Dartz declared, throwing both hands up at Yami and blasting him with double the strength of his wind magic. Yami grunted against the force, struggling to hold the shield up to defend himself. He could feel himself sliding back against the floor, the force being too strong. Was Dartz really going to be too strong to defeat?

"Prince Yami!" Tristan yelled, throwing his hand to the ground and making the ground begin to shake violently. Dartz gasped, losing his footing and slipping onto his rear. Yami had also lost his balance, slipping onto one knee. Tea threw her hands up, closing her eyes as she began to chant, water droplets rising and surrounding her, hovering in the air. Joey had called upon a fireball with hovered in his hand.

"You can't win Dartz! With all of us, plus the power of Prince Yami's determination, along with the blessed weapons, we'll defeat you!" Joey declared, smirking at Dartz. Dartz glared, rising back to his feet.

"Oh, is that what you think?! I don't think so! Even with all your powers, you'll never defeat me! This castle will live in eternal sleep!" Dartz yelled, beginning to be blinded by his anger. Yami growled, standing again and beginning to walk towards Dartz, sword ready to strike. Dartz let out a yell of fury, his eyes glowing.

"You haven't even begun to see my power!" he yelled, throwing a blast of energy at Yami and catching him off guard with the strength, sending the prince flying across the ground, the shield and sword scattering to the other side of the room.

"No!" Tristan cried out, running between the prince and Dartz, throwing up his hands and summoning a wall of stone. Tea finished her chant, the water droplets flying towards Yami and landing on him as they glowed, giving him more strength and healing his injuries somewhat. Yami grunted, pulling himself up onto his hands and knees shakily, looking up at the fight. Tristan was attempting to hold Dartz back with a stone wall and Joey was blasting fire at Dartz in an attempt to distract him. He had to join the fight; the guardians couldn't hold out forever! Scrambling to the sword and shield, he grabbed them, standing and charging towards Dartz, sword raised just as Dartz took notice, turning to face Yami and yelled in horror as the sword slashed down his torso. Dartz staggered back, leaning against the throne as Yami pointed the sword tip at Dartz's throat.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't end your life right here Dartz…!" Yami declared, glaring daggers at Dartz, who returned it. Dartz slowly began to chuckle, a dark aura beginning to surround his body. Tea gasped, rushing to Yami.

"Prince Yami! Get away from him!" she cried out, attempting to warn him. Yami turned to look at her before looking back at Dartz with a gasp. Dartz's form had changed, his body changing into that of a giant dragon! Yami attempted to jump back, but Dartz was too quick in his dragon form. His tail swept out, knocking Yami off his feet and sending him into the wall, winding him. Before Yami had time to react or even catch his breath, Dartz trapped him under one of his large dragon claws. He could hear the exclamations of the guardians, gazing to the side and seeing the terror on Tea's face. She didn't hide her tears very well, as they streaked down her face.

"Prince Yami, hang on!" Joey yelled, blasting fire at Dartz from behind as Tristan threw a hand to the ground, concentrating on the ground under Yami and Dartz. As Joey distracted Dartz, who was attempting to swat him away with his tail, Tristan used his earth magic to shift the ground under them, making Dartz lose his balance. Yami inhaled sharply as the ground shifted under him, giving him a chance to break free. He still had the sword tightly in his grip, so he took his chance and thrust it up at Dartz who had no time to react as he fell, the sword impaling into his chest. The roar that came from him could only be described as inhuman as the dragon collapsed to the ground. Yami scrambled out from under him, shakily standing on his feet and looking at the downed dragon. Black mist began to surround Dartz's body, reverting back to his true form. The sword was impaled directly into his chest, no doubt piercing his lung and heart. Yami and the guardians watched as the last speck of life left Dartz's eyes, leaving him as a pile of ashes on the floor, the sword clanging on the ground nearby. Dartz the sorcerer, was no more. They had done it. Yami turned to the guardians, smiling in relief. Joey and Tristan cheered happily, beginning to strangely punch each other. Yami blinked in shock, but Tea just laughed, then winked at him.

"Don't you have somewhere to be? Your true love is waiting for his kiss" she teased, giggling more when she saw the faint blush on his cheeks.

"Just watch, this castle will be back to normal in just a few moments" Yami declared proudly, running out the room and down the halls. Making it to the stairs that led to the tower, he jogged up them anxiously before arriving at Yugi's room. Slowly opening the door, he saw that Dartz had at least had the decency to move Yugi onto his bed instead of leaving him on the cold hard floor. Stepping inside, Yami approached the bed and sat down, looking over Yugi's sleeping form. He looked at peace in his sleep, but Yami knew that Yugi was one of those people that loved being alive, finding new adventures and playing new games. He would awaken him; all it would take was a single kiss. Gulping, Yami found his hands to be shaking. Why was doing this harder for him than fighting a dragon? No, it didn't matter if Yugi returned his feelings. All Yami cared about was waking him up. Finding that determination, Yami leant down and gently put his lips against Yugi's. After a few seconds, Yami pulled away, already missing the sensation, and waited anxiously. Despite being seconds, it felt like hours as Yami waited, but felt a wave of relief wash over him as Yugi's eyes began to twitch. As Yugi stirred, Yami sat back and let out a loud sigh. Yugi opened his eyes sleepily, seeing Yami sitting on the edge of his bed. He was dressed differently from when he'd last seen him. And he looked… hurt? Yugi bolted upright, taking Yami by surprise as they both fell off the bed, Yugi landing on top of him and hovering over Yami. Yami's eyes were wide in surprise, his cheeks dusted lightly pink.

"Yami, you're hurt! What happened!? And when did you change your clothes?" Yugi asked in a barrage of questions. Yami remained silent for a moment before bursting into soft chuckles. Yugi pouted, not seeing the humour of the situation. Yami merely lifted his arms up, grabbing Yugi and pulling him down onto his chest, wrapping him up into a tight hug. Yugi landed with his head on Yami's chest, directly where Yami's heart was pounding.

"I'm fine… You've been asleep for a while Yugi. My injuries are proof of my love for you as I fought against the sorcerer to wake you. And now, my heart beats for you and only you" Yami confessed, feeling Yugi relax into his hold. Yugi couldn't believe the happiness that washed over him. Yami had just confessed that he loved him. Surely being this happy was against the rules. Yugi looked up from Yami's chest to look at his crimson eyes. Yami looked back down at his lavender eyes, smiling lovingly at him. Yugi smiled back, his eyes filling with tears of happiness.

"Me too. I love you too" Yugi confessed, feeling Yami gently cup his cheek in his hand, bringing his face to his own, and sealing his lips in a kiss. This time, there was no hesitation, no fear, only passion and longing. They would face the future together, hand in hand, for the rest of their lives. No matter what occurred in their lives, they would love each other and support each other, as that was the meaning of true love.


End file.
